When a vehicle is involved in an accident in which the vehicle spins around, the driver may conceivably lose consciousness or, in a state of shock, simply drive on, even though after the accident, he is facing counter to a direction of traffic on the roadway. As a consequence, after a first accident, further accidents may occur with following vehicles.